Misery and Bliss
by LiTtLeDaRkAnGeLtOnIgHt
Summary: Suffering, pain, depravity...Aiko had been through it all yet she couldn't remember her past. Happiness, joy, peace...Aiko wished she understood those feeling more, experience them more. But when Aiko's life is turned upside down, how will she handle it? Will she fall into the darkness where no one has gone or will she accept help in an unlikely place?
1. Chapter 1

_The wind pushed the sand in every direction, stinging at the flesh of the traveler. A pregnant woman, young and quite beautiful, was running from the father of her child. Her dress followed around her, the long sleeves did not help keep the sand out. The V neck line flattered her chest but was tight around them, causing some discomfort. The dress matched the night sky above her, maybe a few shades lighter. Her black ninja shoes were worn down and she was in need of a new pair. But shopping was the last thought on her mind; no, the very reason why she was running away was on her mind, running from him. The man had attempted to stab her and worse, stab the baby. Minoru, the mother, gasped for air as she ran. She had not realized that the weather would be in such terrible conditions. A few more steps and she had to stop. Grasping her knees, she placed a hand on her swollen stomach._

_ "It's alright, my child. Soon we'll be in the Sand village and you'll be safe from him. My dear child…" She had yet to pick a name for her child but she did now the gender of the baby. In a few months, maybe shorter, she expected that a baby girl would be born to her. Hopefully she could escape the father just long enough to have her. Minoru exhaled but had to continue on. The night had fallen rather quickly and the temperature was dropping as well. She pushed her long brown hair behind her ears as she began to straighten herself. She kept moving through the gust and sand but her feet were growing tired. The Sand village can't be too far away now, she thought, I've been traveling for days now. She thought back to her old village. It was small and had nothing too special about it, except for the blossoming trees every spring. Purples, reds, pinks and other colors would flood the vision of the people. Minoru missed the plum trees the most, with their beautiful purple blossoms. _

_ "I wish I could have raised you there but your father…He isn't a good man. He didn't want you sadly. I'll never understand why." She took a few steps before stopping. "I hope that I didn't make a horrible decision. If anything bad happens out here, no one would find us. I…I could die out here and no one would know or care!" Tears clouded her vision; she whimpered and continued to walk on. Even if it was a horrible decision, her child was away from that man. _

_ "Halt!" A loud call startled Minoru. She glanced up to see a large set of gates, with two guards approaching her. She smiled and slowly put her hands up._

_ "I mean no harm. I have no village I work under and do not wish bad upon this one. Which village am I in front of?"_

_ "The Sand. If you are not from any village, why are you here?" A guard wearing a mask that only revealed his eyes stepped forward. In his hand was sword from what Minoru could tell. She took a deep breath before continuing. _

_ "I am running for my life. My life and my child's life is endangered by her father and I would like to take refuge in the Sand village." She took a knee in front of the guards. "I will pledge my life to this village and will have unexplainable grateful to this village if you let us in. So please…let us live." Her eyes focused on the men. They seemed to be battling with their inner selves but the masked guard signed and took another step towards her. _

_ "I have no authority to make this kind of decision so you will have to come with us to see the Kazekage. Stand up miss…?"_

_ "My name is Minoru." She stood and followed the men through the gates. Minoru glanced back as the gates slowly began to close; once they had, a sigh of relief left her. We're safe now, she thought, safe from him. _

_ "Why the Sand village, Minoru?" She turned her gaze upon the mask man. Her eyes travelled up and down his figure. He was a tall man, maybe six foot or so with plenty of muscles but not too big. His mask hid his hair and face but his eyes, which were a golden color. He wore a black vest and a grey long sleeved shirt; blue cargo pants and a pair of black boots completed his outfit. Minoru hadn't realized she was staring till the man stopped right in front of her.  
"Oh, I just kept walking till I found a village. I also heard about how strong the village was and decided my daughter could learn a lot from here." She smiled gently up and the man scoffed. _

_ "Well this village is strong but you came at a bad time. The Kazekage's wife is pregnant." Minoru's eyebrows raised, how could that be a bad thing? "The child is doomed to have a demon within it. The other two children will probably live in fear of the beast." She clenched her fist._

_ "Why is he letting this happen?" Minoru felt the other man push past her and quickly turned down a different alleyway. She turned her attention to the masked man who was standing close to her._

_ "It's just the way it has to be." He whispered. She bit her lip and ponder on his statement. She looked back up at him. Gold eyes meet navy eyes. Her eyes, he thought, are like the color of deepest part of the ocean. Kou had only seen the ocean once but he would not forget that rich blue color it held. Minoru's eyes, as he stared a bit longer, had hints of silvery, gray in them. _

_ "I don't believe that 'it's the way it has to be' but whatever you say...What is your name?" The man titled his head back and signed again._

_ "My name's Kou. Now let's go Minoru, I don't have all night to be your tour guide." Minoru glared at Kou but followed him as quickly as she could. They approached a tall, round building that was almost the same color as the sand around it. Kou lead her to the door and took the stairs. Minoru groaned internally; stairs, really? I can't catch a break can I, she thought._

_ "Um, Kou? Where is the Kazekage's office exactly?" She took her time going up the stairs, causing Kou to slow down. From what she could tell he smirked from underneath his mask._

_ "The very top floor. What? Can't walk that long? Does the poor pregnant woman need to be carried?" Minoru could tell the tone was joking but she didn't like it the very least. She frowned, her body wasn't in anyway able to climb the stairs but she didn't want to be humiliated by the man. She grunted but quickly walked past the man._

_ "I don't want your stupid help Kou, just tell me where to go." Kou chuckled under his breath. This woman…remind him of his deceased wife. She had that same spunk and attitude about her. His wife had died a few months ago on a mission. It wasn't anything difficult or dangerous since they had a young child at home to watch after but she had been ambushed and killed for being associated with the Sand village. He frowned and followed closely behind Minoru. She even has the same shade of hair, he thought. That brown hair with hints of golden highlights. She must have worked outside like her, he concluded. _

_ "Minoru, do you have any ninja training?" She looked over her shoulder with a smirk. _

_ "Yes, I have a little bit. I prefer using my hands but I have a couple of jutsus up my sleeves. They probably are not very powerful in your book but they've managed to keep me alive for the time being." Minoru kept her steady pace up the stairs but her breath became labored. Pregnancy sucked, she realized, more than she expected. Sure, she did love the man she was with even though they were not married yet. It was sad that at the age of twenty two she was alone with a baby on the way, in a village she had never been in, and with people who probably wanted her out. _

_ "What style of jutsus do you use?" _

_ "My style is lighting and water. Weird combo if you ask me but I think it has its advantages. The father of my child had mainly water jutsus too, so I believe she'll be good in that area but who knows? For instance, my mother was good at wind jutsus, but no one had been able to do that for fifty years. My family has a lot of different backgrounds going on so what she'll get will be just the luck of the draw. What about you, Kou?" He was more interested about knowing her actual family background but he decided to amuse her._

_ "I work with the wind. My family is all about the wind." He scratched his head, wondering if he should continue…to talk about his wife and his twin boys._

_ "I've always been fascinated with wind jutsus. They seem so powerful…" Her eyes glazed over as if she was in a deep trance. The stairs seemed never ending as they continued to climb. _

_ "You said your mother did wind jutsus? Can I know-"_

_ "I rather not talk about the deceased. She was just the woman who bore me and had me, nothing more. She left me alone with my father…just abandoned us. She died just recently, or so I was informed. She drowned… no one was there to help her either." Minoru stopped and leaned her shoulder against the wall. "I could never leave my child. I would never… I can't even imagine it." Kou stopped mid step, just behind her. He wanted to comfort her for some reason. It's because she looks like her, he thought, that's it. _

_ "Look…I'm sorry. How about we just hurry up and get to the top already, hm?" She nodded numbly and took the steps a bit slower. I would have never imagine someone like her would suffer so much, Kou thought, the Kazekage will definitely go easy on her; if he doesn't, his wife will be sympathetic. _

_ "Well…here were are, the very top." Minoru stopped at the last step and waited for Kou to lead the way. _

_ "It's not too much further, just a few more steps, Minoru." Kou took her wrist in his hand, leading her to the very first door on the left. She took a deep breath; no need to worry, she thought, he'll accept you. Kou knocked gently on the door. "Kazekage-sama? I know it is in the evening hours but I have a matter to settle with you. May we enter?" There was a grunt from the other side of the door and they entered._

_ "What is this matter, Kou?" The man in front of her had a harsh looking face. His hair was scruffy and a unique auburn color. His dark eye bore into Minoru and frighten her. He wore a hat that she assume was for only the Kazekage to wear. His white and blue rob flowed around him. But the woman to his left was beautiful. Her kind purple eyes and her smile seem welcoming. Her hair was a sandy color, lighter that Minoru's, which was cut to form a bob. She wore a simple brown outfit with a yellow scarf but Minoru saw the baby bump that Kou had been talking about. She could not be that far along, maybe a few months. Minoru counted back in her head, realizing she was six months along. This woman had to be less than that, maybe four or five. _

_ "Hello Kou! What do we have here?" The woman's voice rang out gently. Kou bowed deeply and went to his knee. Minoru, still under the gaze of the man, quickly fell to her knee as well._

_"My lady, this is Minoru. She says she has ran away from her previous village and has come here seeking refuge. As you can see, she is with child but the father of the child threated the life of said child. I personally do not see her as a threat to the village since she is with child nor do I see her ever being a threat to this village." Kou glanced up at the Kazekage to see his reaction._

_"I do not care about this woman or the child she bares. Why should I allow a runaway in my village?" His voice was rough like the sandstorm around them. Minoru gritted her teeth together. She went to speak when a smack was hear. The woman to the Kazekage's left had hit his shoulder. He frowned but rubbed the place he had been smacked._

_"Now, I will not turn a pregnant woman away from this village. As your wife, I would ever so appreciate it if you allow her to stay here. I think that our children would like to have a playmate, especially the youngest." The woman turned and walked over to Minoru. "What is your name?" She asked as she stood in front of her._

_"My name is Minoru. It is a pleasure to meet the Kazekage's wife." Minoru stayed where she was but the woman bent down to her level. _

_"Please stand Minoru. Oh and my name is Karura!" She smiled and Minoru countered with a smile as well. She's sweet, Karura thought, and those eyes! _

_"If you don't mind me asking, what is the gender of the child?" Minoru rubbed her own stomach gently. The baby had started to kick suddenly when Karura came closer, almost felt like she was reaching out. _

_"Oh, I'm having a boy. I can't wait to meet him and my other children are excited too." _

_"Others?"_

_"Yes! I have a boy and a girl, Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro is two and Temari is three. They are precious little ones." _

_"Three kids? Wow that must be fun especially how close they are in age." Minoru smiled and placed her hand on Karura's stomach. Her baby was calm, asleep maybe but when Minoru leaned forward to get up the baby rolled towards her hand. It kicked once, twice and a final third time before rolling over again. Minoru removed her hand from Karura's stomach._

_"He doesn't move a lot or if he does, he's very gentle." Karura placed her hand on Minoru's stomach. Her baby reached out and touch Karura's hand then seemed to fade back into a farther part of the womb. She smiled and removed her hand. _

_"That must be nice. My little girl has been kicking none stop since we got here."_

_"A girl? What are you going to name her?" Karura made Minoru feel welcomed. Almost like they were best friends that just haven't seen each other in a long time. _

_"Well…I'm not sure but a certain name keeps popping in my head lately." Karura smiled and pushed herself off into a standing position. Minoru joined her as well as Kou. He had been watching very carefully on how she was acting around Karura. He wanted to talk to her, know more about her but it was too soon he thought. I can't throw myself to someone when she's just died, he thought. _

_"What name?" Kou snapped back to the conversation at hand. Minoru smiled again and placed her hands on her stomach._

_"Well, I like this one name…Aiko." Karura tilted her head to the side._

_"Why that name? Doesn't it mean 'love child' or 'beloved child'?" _

_"Yes it does mean that. But she is my beloved child. I will cherish her and adore her even though her father did not love her. I will make her know that she is loved. I can only hope she will show other love as well." _

_"Well Minoru, I can imagine my children getting along fine with yours. Isn't that right, Gaara?" Minoru glanced up to see Karura gently patting her stomach. The Kazekage glared but kept his mouth shut. Minoru didn't let it go unnoticed. So he really doesn't want to have the child but will be willing to seal a demon in him, she thought. I won't speak out of turn just for the sake of our safety. Aiko…Minoru smiled, that's a perfect name for her. _


	2. Chapter 2

The sun danced into the room gently, a few birds sat on the cherry blossom tree nearby. A head popped out of the covers, dark ringlets around her face. She puffed her breath out and shoved her long, dark brown hair out of her pale face. Aiko, twelve years old, opened her silver blue eyes. The sun danced around her room as she stretched her way out of her bed. Today was the day: the day where she would be put on a team and under a sensei. Sure, she was nervous beyond belief but she knew that this would make her stronger. Aiko placed her feet on the pale hardwood floor and ran her fingers through her waist length hair. I should cut it, she thought, it will get in the way soon. It was a beautiful morning, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, too perfect. Nothing like the desert…Aiko frowned.

Aiko only remember the desert vaguely, Suna was just…a place to her. Her two older brothers, Ayato and Ryouta, had told her multiple times that Suna was their original home, a long time ago. They said that they had to flee when she was very young but she didn't much of anything but…the cold nights, sand getting everywhere, and…red. Red everywhere. Aiko wasn't sure whether it was blood or something else but her only memory was that. Seeing red everywhere and hearing crying. She placed her hand over her heart. Suna still meant something to her, deep down but her brothers would never let her go back. Aiko rolled out of her bed and walked sluggishly to her closet. Her reflection stared back at her before she opened up her closet.

Her long hair curled around her, the curls bounced as she walked around. She was short by her standards, just hitting five foot two. She rubbed her big blue eyes and yawn. Yeah, she couldn't be more tired. Before she opened her closet, she noticed her…marking. Or tattoo, she wasn't sure what it was. It was the kanji symbol for eternal. It rested on her right inner hip (where the hip bone curves out like near the hips) just peeking out from underneath her night shorts. It was a blazing red color, darker in the center. Aiko didn't know much about it but her brothers hated it. _"Never show that in public, Aiko, never" _Her brothers would say that. She traced the shape of it gently, wishing they would tell her more about her past.

"Aiko! Are you awake?" A deep voice rang to her ears. She smiled and yelled back.

"Yes, Ayato! I'll be down in a minute!" She quickly rummaged through her closet for her outfit. In a few minutes, she was dressed. She wore a black kimono jacket with intricate designs of two blue dragons fighting and plum blossoms around them. The jacket was tied with a black woven rope that was around her waist and the jacket ended at her elbows, flaring out slightly. It ended just past hips. Her shirt was a sleeveless v neck that was black and fishnet. Her shorts were black, skin tight and reached her mid-thigh. She raced down the stairs, barefoot. Ayato stood in the kitchen and brought out their breakfast. He wore nothing but his black shorts that hanged loosely on him.

"Ayato, where's Ryouta?" Aiko slipped into her seat and took her chopsticks into her hand. Ayato sighed and grinned at Aiko.

"Not good enough for ya, sis? He'll be back soon, he had to go talk to the Hokage. But we have presents for you." Ayato smiled wider and sat to his sister's left. Ayato had short black hair that spiked up in the front, maybe an inch in height, but was combed down in the back. His gold eyes were full of wisdom and mischief. He was tanner than Aiko and was quite a bit taller than her; he neared six foot. The sound of a door opening caught Aiko attention. Her other brother, Ayato's twin, Ryouta walked through the door. Even though they were twins, they didn't share similar personalities. Ryouta had long black that reached his shoulders and fell in waves, covering most of his forehead. His eyes were also gold but a few shades darker. Ryouta wore a green vest and black undershirt. His cargo shorts were black as well as he walked and sank down in his chair.

"Rough meeting brother?" Ayato smirked as he placed his food in front of his brother.

"No, but I got some interesting news." Ryouta glanced at his sister. "The teams they picked out are going to be interesting to watch." Aiko eyes light up as she leaned closer to her brother.

"Really? What about my team? Who's my sensei? Will I like them? Will I-"

"Woah, slow down little sister, I'm not telling you anything," her face fell. "But you'll find out real soon. But did Ayato tell you about your presents?"

"Yeah! Can I have them now?" Her brothers shared a glance and nodded.

"After breakfast princess. We'll give them to you before you leave. So eat up and finish getting ready." Aiko smiled and quickly ate her food. Her brothers were so different. Not many seventeen year old boys would continue to look over their little sister. But ever since their parents had died and they had to leave Suna, they wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was their precious little sister. Aiko excused herself after she finished yet another delicious breakfast that her brother had made.

Aiko ran up the stairs to go into the bathroom. She washed her face and stared up into the mirror. I can do this, she thought, not just for me, but my parents. She dried her face and began to brush her teeth. She finished and rinsed her mouth, a thought jumped into her mind. She smiled and took her hair up into a high ponytail. She rustled through the medicine cabinet to find her brothers' scissors. Her hair now reach her mid back so she took some of it, slicing it to the floor. She released her ponytail and felt her hair meet just past her shoulder blades. She smiled at her handy work and trimmed her bangs. They had grown quite a bit, reaching her eyes. She trimmed them and brushed them to the side. They came to just above her eyebrows now. Yeah, that's more like it.

"Aiko? What's taking so long?"

"Coming!" Aiko brushed through her curly hair one more time before racing down the stair to the door. Her brothers gasped at her shorter hair but Ryouta smiled.

"I like it. Now hurry up, you don't want to be late on this important date." Aiko puffed out her cheeks.

"What about those presents you were talking about before?" Ryouta smirked and turned to Ayato. They nodded; Ayato went back into the kitchen and came out with two boxes. Aiko reached the entrance of the house and slipped into her black ninja boots that came to her knees. Her heel clicked as she walked towards her brothers. Ayato handed her the bigger present but it couldn't be more than the size of a small dining plate.

"Hm…I wonder what my dearest brothers got me." Aiko teased. She slipped of the top and found a medium sized pack. It was a thick material and was dyed a rich navy color, similar to the color of the dragons on her clothes. She smiled and clasped the pouch around her thigh. Inside it, she assumed it was packed with small weapons.

"That was from me, but I have a feeling you'll like Ryouta's present better. He said he had a friend purchase them while he and his team were in…Suna. Hurry, open it, I want to see you reaction." Ayato patted her head and returned the hand to his hip. Aiko giggled and open the other present. It was smaller than the other package but not by much, but what was inside made Aiko gasp: two delicate looking fans. She picked up one and felt how heavy it actually was. I see, she thought, made with a type of metal, strong enough to withstand some blows but light enough for me to use. She knew they were weapons, good weapons since her jutsus focused around wind. Wind style jutsus weren't as common but no one seem to question it. Aiko flicked her wrist and opened the fan. The design was intricate. Cherry blossom and plum blossom petals littered the white canvas of the fan. A woman sat among the petals, looking somewhat like Aiko. She wore a traditional kimono that was white with gold designs on it. On the inside of the fan was engraved _Our Little Sister. _Aiko took out the other fan that also had the design but engraved into it was _Our Little Fighter. _Tears leaked out of her eyes as she ran to hug her brothers.

"I love my gifts, thank you so much." Aiko sniffled and squeezed them tighter. Thoughts raced through the brothers' minds but they didn't say anything as they hugged her back.

"We should get going, you must be anxious about knowing who is on your team." Ryouta smiled, patting Aiko's head as they started their way into town; today was going to be the best day of Aiko's life. However, disturbing thoughts pledged the minds of the brothers. When will we tell her, they thought. When will be the right time? Ayato stared at the ground as they walked, not sure if his twin was thinking the same thoughts as him. They knew it was a matter of time before she asked. Why she couldn't remember Suna; she couldn't remember the first six years of her life. Ryouta glanced at his brother and confirmed his earlier thoughts. If it was worth risking her safety for her to understand why they completely left, they still couldn't bring themselves to tell her. Who was at blame, for everything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Hello! So I really want this story to be reviewed and read so please give me your input on anything and everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love you all!_**

**_3/11/11_**


	3. Chapter 3

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**I found some pictures to help you guys envision what the characters look like! They aren't exact but use a little imagination on the little things.**_

. /images/view;_ylt=AwrB8pY3ngZTEEYA2SWJzbkF;_ylu=X3oDMTIzZ25zNW04BHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZAM5ZWM4ZjgyNjljYmViMWU4MWZlMmI2MGI5ODVkN2NjMQRncG9zAzI1BGl0A2Jpbmc-?back=http%3A%2F% . %2Fyhs%2Fsearch%3Fp%3Dbuzzed%2Bblack%2Bhair%2Banime%2Bman%26n%3D60%26ei%3Dutf-8%26y%3DSearch%26fr%3Dyhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003%26hsimp%3Dyhs-fullyhosted_003%26hspart%3Dironsource%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D25&w=450&h=450&imgurl= . %2Ftumblr_lvx73xv3jY1r7ftizo1_ &rurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fforum%2F%3Ftopicid%3D393459%26show%3D60&size=144.6KB&name=favorite+%3Cb%3Eanime+%3C%2Fb%3Eeye%2C+%3Cb%3Ehair+%3C%2Fb%3Ecolor+-+Forums+-+ &p=buzzed+black+hair+anime+man&oid=9ec8f8269cbeb1e81fe2b60b985d7cc1&fr2=&fr=yhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003&tt=favorite+%3Cb%3Eanime+%3C%2Fb%3Eeye%2C+%3Cb%3Ehair+%3C%2Fb%3Ecolor+-+Forums+-+ &b=0∋=512&no=25&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=11knj1kkp&sigb=15uug5mmb&sigi=11mgoe9bp&.crumb=H.0mCICjyVr&fr=yhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003&hspart=ironsource

**Kou (gold eyes)**

. /images/view;_ylt=AwrB8p3dnAZTzTkAtGuJzbkF;_ylu=X3oDMTIzOW11NGt0BHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZAMyYWI4ZjhmZDk3YTQzMzgzMjdlMDNkYTE3MzUyYzQ2NgRncG9zAzM2BGl0A2Jpbmc-?back=http%3A%2F% . %2Fyhs%2Fsearch%3Fp%3Dgolden%2Bbrown%2Bhair%2Banime%2Bwoman%26n%3D60%26ei%3Dutf-8%26y%3DSearch%26fr%3Dyhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003%26hsimp%3Dyhs-fullyhosted_003%26hspart%3Dironsource%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D36&w=640&h=449&imgurl= . %2Fmedia%2F849bcc75dee9164582acbae661398e80b29f3c2770fca8db3c774c590c652048% &rurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fthreads%2Fsummoned-soul-academy.55431%2F&size=136.8KB&name=Fantasy+Summoned+Soul+Academy&p=golden+brown+hair+anime+woman&oid=2ab8f8fd97a4338327e03da17352c466&fr2=&fr=yhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003&tt=Fantasy+Summoned+Soul+Academy&b=0∋=128&no=36&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=11p3ffc7a&sigb=1603e40sd&sigi=17up7u39e&.crumb=H.0mCICjyVr&fr=yhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003&hspart=ironsource

**Minoru (navy eyes**)

. /images/view;_ylt= ;_ylu=X3oDMTIzZ25ia2NjBHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZAM2ZjhmN2QyOGMyOThjOTQ4NGFlNGE3ZWI5Y2QyN2ZmMgRncG9zAzE4BGl0A2Jpbmc-?back=http%3A%2F% . %2Fyhs%2Fsearch%3Fp%3Dlong%2Bdark%2Bbrown%2Bhair%2Banime%2Bgirl%26n%3D60%26ei%3Dutf-8%26y%3DSearch%26fr%3Dyhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003%26hsimp%3Dyhs-fullyhosted_003%26hspart%3Dironsource%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D18&w=500&h=469&imgurl= . %2F7ca9bf1da823e9fac83cbf890507aaaa%2Ftumblr_mgmyx5YZVE1qlby7lo1_ &rurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fkey%2Fanime%2520girl%2520with%2520long%2520brown%2520hair&size=249.5KB&name=%3Cb%3Eanime+girl+%3C%2Fb%3Ewith+%3Cb%3Elong+brown+hair+%3C%2Fb%3Eimage+search+results&p=long+dark+brown+hair+anime+girl&oid=6f8f7d28c298c9484ae4a7eb9cd27ff2&fr2=&fr=yhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003&tt=%3Cb%3Eanime+girl+%3C%2Fb%3Ewith+%3Cb%3Elong+brown+hair+%3C%2Fb%3Eimage+search+results&b=0∋=128&no=18&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=11veb8br9&sigb=162p0pq24&sigi=12nj4k3h6&.crumb=H.0mCICjyVr&fr=yhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003&hspart=ironsource

**Aiko (shorter hair when she cuts it, a bit more wavy/curly; more silver in eyes)**

. /images/view;_ylt=AwrB8pV2mgZTLiwAamuJzbkF;_ylu=X3oDMTIzaG40dHU3BHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZAM1MWY0NzMyZDg2NGZkY2YyYTBjOWM2Yjg5MTM0MDQ5MwRncG9zAzQ3BGl0A2Jpbmc-?back=http%3A%2F% . %2Fyhs%2Fsearch%3F_adv_prop%3Dimage%26va%3Dshort%2Bblack%2Bhair%2Bgold%2Beyes%2Banime%2Bmales%26fr%3Dyhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003%26hsimp%3Dyhs-fullyhosted_003%26hspart%3Dironsource%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D47&w=472&h=750&imgurl= . %2F58225de7a6318450356034a48b2bf406%2Fhttp%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fq799%2FRhythmspinner%2FYuri-anime-guys-15747451-600-750edit_ &rurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fanime-guy-with-black-hair-and-green-eyes%26page%3D7&size=80.3KB&name=Anime%2Bguy%2Bwith%2Bblack%2Bhair%2Band%2Bgreen%2Beyes&p=short+black+hair+gold+eyes+anime+males&oid=51f4732d864fdcf2a0c9c6b891340493&fr2=&fr=yhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003&tt=Anime%2Bguy%2Bwith%2Bblack%2Bhair%2Band%2Bgreen%2Beyes&b=0∋=128&no=47&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=125pnbfuv&sigb=1630tdf8n&sigi=1597a7hi7&.crumb=H.0mCICjyVr&fr=yhs-ironsource-fullyhosted_003&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003&hspart=ironsource

**Ryouta (gold eyes) **

. /images/view;_ylt=AwrB8pIB6w9TgQoA4aOJzbkF;_ylu=X3oDMTI0aW9taTVjBHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZANiMDUzZmFmODlmYmY2NmFjMGUzNDViYmU0ODJjOWM0MARncG9zAzE0NgRpdANiaW5n?back=http%3A%2F% . %2Fyhs%2Fsearch%3Fp%3Danime%2Bguy%2Bwith%2Bshort%2Bblack%2Bhair%26n%3D60%26ei%3Dutf-8%26y%3DSearch%26hsimp%3Dyhs-fullyhosted_003%26hspart%3Dironsource%26spos%3D24%26nost%3D1%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D146&w=1000&h=750&imgurl= %2Fwallpapers%2Fanime% &rurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwallpaper%2Fanime%2Fryuugamine-mikado%2F95026&size=392.9KB&name=Ryuugamine+Mikado%2C+%3Cb%3Eanime%3C%2Fb%3E%2C+%3Cb%3Eblack+hair%3C%2Fb%3E%2C+blue+eyes%2C+dark%2C+dollars+...&p=anime+guy+with+short+black+hair&oid=b053faf89fbf66ac0e345bbe482c9c40&fr2=&fr=&tt=Ryuugamine+Mikado%2C+%3Cb%3Eanime%3C%2Fb%3E%2C+%3Cb%3Eblack+hair%3C%2Fb%3E%2C+blue+eyes%2C+dark%2C+dollars+...&b=121∋=128&no=146&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=128mvbdjt&sigb=15g8hkio9&sigi=11kss3r6d&.crumb=qYWH35Hf1Ck&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003&hspart=ironsource

**Ayato (t hair was hard to find the way I described it but it was pretty close; gold eyes)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_ Minoru hadn't heard the Kazekage command her to follow Kou but when he took her hand, she jumped. He gave her a hard stare, almost commanding her. __She frowned but followed him through the door, not looking back. The Kazekage looked at his wife and smiled ever so slightly._

_ "How are you feeling today?" She grinned back and rubbed her swollen stomach gently. _

_ "I feel a little tired today, but my body seems to be fine. No more bruises from his kicking and I think my broken rib is finally healed up. He didn't mean to hurt me, but it's almost like he knows…he knows that something is going to happen to him. I feel horrible…" She felt that familiar pressure build up behind her eyes. "Do we have to do this? Please, are they sure there isn't any other possible way?" The Kazekage stood from his seat and strolled to the other side of the room. He wrapped his arms around his shivering wife, trying to comfort her. She gripped the front of his robes as a few tears escaped._

_ "I understand your pain, but there is no other way. I am sorry my love." He kissed the top of her forehead, inhaling the scent of her hair. She sniffled and glanced up into his eyes. _

_ "I wish there was. I really do." _

_ "Where are we going now?" Minoru asked as Kou continued to drag her down the stairs. She tried to keep up but it seemed that her stomach was getting in the way. _

_ "My home. He said you would be staying with me for the time being. He may deem you as a citizen but not yet. We have to watch you in case anything happens."_

_ "What? Do you honestly think I'm a spy? What leader in his right mind would send a very pregnant woman to a battle? You can see that it isn't an illusion; I'm not capable of doing such a thing. But it's whatever you guys want. I'll do anything to keep Aiko safe." Kou stopped once they reached the bottom of the steps. He didn't release her hand just yet. She huffed a little and placed her hand at the small of her back, something that became more and more common for her to do. Her pregnancy was taking a toll on her, which bugged her to no end. Kou's eyes widen; she used to do that too, he thought. _

_ "Are you in pain?" Minoru looked up at him before blushing, turning her eyes to the sandy floor. _

_ "Yes but it isn't anything to worry about I'm fine!" She tried to take her hand away from Kou's but his grip tightened. _

_ "Look, I'm sorry that this is happening to you. Having to run away from your home and the father of your child must have been hard. And I don't even know how long you've been traveling so let me help you." Kou tugged her to him and swept her up to carry her, bridal style. She blushed harder and struggled. Kou gave her a stern look and continued walking. She glanced around, afraid people would be staring, which they were. Kou sighed; they must think she's a whore I picked up. I did lose my wife, but that doesn't mean I can't bring home a woman right? Kou tightened his grasp on Minoru, quickening his pace. Minoru frowned at the looks she was getting but took in everything else. The village was beautiful; the moon gave everything a silver glow. Most of the buildings were the same sandy color with red decorations adorning them. It was a bare city but still, it was full of life. _

_ "Kou…if you do not like the looks, you can put me down. I'm fine now." Kou stopped suddenly and turned down a street. He didn't answer her but did place her down a few minutes later._

_ "This is my home." Minoru turned to see a small apartment complex. It too was brown but had blue shutters around the windows. Kou began to walk towards it with Minoru close behind. They walked up a single flight of stairs and down the hall. It was open to the night and wind, which was different to Minoru. They stopped at the fifth door from the stairs and Kou took out a key to open the door. He stopped, however, with the key in the doorknob. _

_ "What's wrong?" Minoru frowned and placed her hand on his arm. He sighed and turned to face her fully._

_ "I haven't told you an important detail about me. I was-"The door opened suddenly; two small shapes shot out of the shadows and clung to Kou's legs. Children, Minoru thought, two little black hair boys. They opened their eyes and stared up at her. Gold eyes…Minoru put two and two together._

_ "You're married with kids…" The boy on Kou's left leg pouted and step towards Minoru._

_ "Who are you? You look like…mom…" The other boy' eyes light up as smiles widely at his father. _

_ "So mom isn't dead after all!" Minoru felt her eyes widen and tear forming. Oh God… She look up at Kou who had his eyes closed tightly._

_ "No Ryouta…that isn't your mother. She really is gone. This is…she was found outside the village. She is going to have a baby soon and she needed help so the Kazekage put her under my care for the time being. Be nice to her please." Kou unlatched the Ryouta from his leg and walked briskly into the house. Minoru stood there with the two sets of gold eyes on her. They couldn't be that old, maybe four or five. To lose their mother at such a young age though. _

_ "Hello there, I'm Minoru." She knelt down to their height and smiled. Aiko began to kick, not liking the position that Minoru had put her in. She just pushed it off for the time being._

_ "I'm Ryouta." The boy to her left said. He had longer hair that reach far past his chin but not to his shoulders and bigger eyes than the other boy. He wore a dark green shirt and khaki shorts. He smiled shyly at her. "You have a baby?" _

_ "Inside of me yes. She will be here before you know it." Ryouta nodded as if he really understood._

_ "I'm Ayato. We are twins by the way. We just turned four too." Ayato was different from the other boy. He had shorter hair, coming just across his forehead and not even reaching his ears. He wore a dark blue shirt and white shorts; I wonder how they're so clean, Minoru thought. Ayato took a step forward, getting close to Minoru face. He stared for a moment before giggling. _

_ "What's so funny, Ayato?" He reached out with his small hand and brushed something off of her. It was a spider, which caused Minoru to stand up in a hurry and swallow a scream. Ayato laughed freely now, a different child than when she first saw him. Ayato must be weary of strangers. Ryouta was very outgoing from the beginning; she never knew twins could be different. Kou came rushing out to see his children laughing, something they hadn't done since their mother had died. Kou's eyes widen and glanced up at Minoru. She smiled at the boys before taking them inside. _

_ "So, you were married with kids. How…did she die?" Minoru muttered under her breath. Kou frowned but closed the door and followed them to the small living room._

_ "It's a long story."_

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Aiko giggled as she raced through the woods. Besides being nervous, she was excited to be able to say she had a team and a sensei. Her brothers ran to keep up with her, smiling the whole time. They weren't 100% sure about letting her become a ninja but they knew that if they didn't, she would fight them both tooth and nail until they let her live her dream. She knew her parents were ninjas, both very skilled in their own ways; or at least, that's what Ryouta said. He knew the most about their parents' justus and fighting style.

"In such a hurry! They aren't going to start without you there, you dummy!" Ayato yelled up to his sister as she ran faster. She smiled and pushed off the ground, launching herself up into the trees. She had learned this from her brothers; they tried to teach her as much as they could before she went to school so she could be ahead of the game. She already had a wonderful control of her chakra, which allowed her to glide among the trees gracefully. She could climb them to a point and even stand on water for a few seconds. Ryouta had watch her use her chakra, very interested in it. She had a good control over it even though it curled and turned inside of her, waiting to leak out and show her true power. The twins could only blame her families past on why her chakra was so interesting. They knew…she wasn't their blood sister. She wasn't true family, but she would be treated as such. Even though Ryouta's emotions got the best of him sometimes.

"I want to get to know my team as soon as possible! Good chemistry is key if we have to fight as a group!" Ayato smiled, as she reverberated a phrase she had learned from him. The twins were once on a group together but since the third member was a girl, she had fallen for both boys. Neither boys wanted her, Ayato stated he didn't want a girlfriend saying that they would get in the way. Ryouta, however, said he had someone else he wanted but wouldn't go after for a while longer. Ayato remembers a certain event vividly when this girl caused a lot of problems in their lives.

_ "What do you mean you won't date me?!" Her shrill voice echoed among the trees. Ayato, thirteen at the time, sighed and scratched the back of his head. _

_ "Well…it's just…I don't want one right now. We're young and I rather focus on becoming a better ninja. "Ayato pushed his hands into his pocket and stared at Mimi, their other teammate. She puffed her already big cheeks and glared with her deep brown eyes. Her hair was less than desirable, being dyed a sick color of blonde and lying flat, lifeless. Ayato didn't think she was that ugly but her personality made her undesirable. She stormed off, not doubt looking for Ryouta but Ayato knew she wouldn't have any luck with him. He had someone else he thought, only he didn't know who. That was the only topic Ryouta wouldn't talk about with his twin. Ayato followed Mimi to where his brother was. _

_ "OH RYOUTA!" Said boy cringed, turning his head to look over his shoulder. Oh great, he thought, the whore is back. He only thought of her this way because she would throw herself at either twin, going to the other if she had be rejected. He sighed, keeping his feet in a little pond he had found in the forest. The wind stirred up leaves around him causing him to relax. Ayato appeared from the leaves, jumping down to be beside his brother. _

_ "Not bad, Ayato. You've gotten better at that." Ryouta smiled at his twin, amused that he could finally do that technique that he had mastered months ago. Ryouta was always slightly ahead of Ayato but it didn't seem to bother him; it was healthy competition after all. _

_ "Yeah, yeah I know brother. But I'll find something that you aren't good at and beat you at it!" Ryouta smirked at the comment but didn't say anything back. They heard heavy breathing as Mimi finally showed up behind them. Ryouta stayed where he was and Ayato sat down beside him._

_ "Finally, I found you, Ryouta-kun." He cringed at the nickname and placed his hands in the water, rubbing off the imaginary dirt so he wouldn't have to look at her._

_ "I see, what do you need?" She huffed and sat behind Ryouta. Her skinny arms linked around his neck and she pressed her frame against his back. He frowned but didn't move; she smirked towards Ayato. _

_ "I need you. I want you to date me. I know that I'm too good for you but since I like you so much, I guess we can go out. I know you want me…" She whispered the last part, causing Ryouta's blood to boil. He shoved her off of him and glared. _

_ "I have no desire to be with a whore like you. Leave us be." Her round face turned an ungodly shade of red as she stood._

_ "I am not a whore! I know you want me! You can't hid the fact that you want me by pushing me away!" She glared at the twins and crossed her arms._

_ "Mimi, I will only say this once," Ryouta stood up to stare her down, "I have no and never will have any interest in you. Now do not make me repeat myself…leave now." His glare harden as she remain still, glaring up at him but not nearly as mean as his. Ayato stood as well, waiting for his brother to continue to make a fool of the girl. _

_ "The Hokage should have never let you two into this village." Ayato's eyes widened at her sudden statement. Ryouta loses his glare and found himself tired with dealing with her. He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair before sighing for what seemed the millionth time _

_ "Well, he let us in, not much you can do about it now." Ayato frowned before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walked away. Ryouta stared at Mimi a second longer before following his brother. Mimi stayed still for a moment longer before reaching into her pouch, pulling out her kunai. She smiled her sweet, sick smile before stabbing herself in the neck. If no one wants me, she thought, then no one can have me either. The boys hear a gurgling sound then the thump of a body hitting the hard earth. Ayato froze before he turned to see her on the ground dead. Ryouta continued to walk, not noticing his twin frozen in fear._

_ "R-Ryouta…she killed herself…w-what.."_

_ "Come brother. Sensei is near and he saw. He will deal with this matter. Aiko is probably out of school as well. Remember what father said," He turned to his brother as a single tear left Ayato's eyes, "take care of her, as if she was family, because we are all she has left." _

Aiko stopped on the tree branch to wait for her brothers to fall right behind her. She smiled at them, happy that they had finally caught up to her. She suspected that they would let her lead so she didn't feel like she was dragging them down. Aiko gathered her chakra to her feet and jump. She loved the feeling of the wind around her, maybe it was because of her chakra nature but she also loved the smoothness of water around her. That was her next goal; walking on water. She heard the soft smacks of feet against the wood as they continued on. The village center was not too far from their home but they did live in a secluded part of the woods that not many came to anymore. She believed it was because of them; she noticed that outsiders weren't as welcomed as she had hoped. But they didn't like that one boy either, the one that became a good friend of hers when she first came her.

Aiko was about to take another jump when she felt that pain again; a searing pain right where her tattoo was. She cried out in pain, miscalculating the distance between the two tree limbs and started to fall down to the earth. Aiko curled up, waiting for the impact as the pain increased.

"I got you." She heard Ryouta whisper as he caught her right before they hit the ground. Ryouta pushed out a wave of wind down at the ground from his feet so they landed slowly and gently. Aiko was in Ryouta's arms, bridal style, holding her hip. She felt emotions when the pain came around; usually sadness when the pain wasn't too bad. But now it was like her skin was being burned off; whoever gave me this must have us connected at an emotional level, she thought. But this pain…did it mean he was in pain himself? Does he feel my pain? What could possibly be happening to him to give me such pain? Is someone hurting him?

"Thanks…" Aiko strained out as her hip pulsated. Ryouta frowned and reached out to move her shirt to see her wound. Her eyes widen and she slapped his hand away.

"That wasn't nice, Ai." Ayato said as he landed next to them, holding a bottle of water. She took it from him, sipping slowly. Ayato had never seen Ryouta move that fast. He had been teach Ryouta how to us their wind jutsus to help move them around faster; he was finally getting the hang of it too. But the look on his face when Aiko was falling…

"I rather leave it alone than have you touch it, brother. Thank you for your concern." Aiko smiled weakly and laid her head on Ryouta's shoulder. "Put me down, Ry, I'm ok." He frowned but did as his sister asked. He placed her slowly down on her feet, letting her take a few steps by herself. She returned the water to Ayato and thanked him. She continued on, walking rather than jumping, still feeling the pain. She held her hip tighter, thinking calming thoughts, sending them to him. If we are connected, this should help you, she thought. The pain increased in one wave before slowly receding with every wave of pain. She smiled but continued to walk with her hands on her hip, sending calming vibes. She had been experimenting with it for some time now, seeing if she could affect him but she typically didn't have to calm him this way. Usually it would be a sudden outburst and just as suddenly, fade away. I wonder if he knows we're connected, she thought, walking a bit slower.

"Are you sure you are ok, Aiko?" Ryouta asked as he walked right next to her. Ayato took the other side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her weight on him but went on.

"Yeah, it was just a really bad 'attack' as you would say. He just needed to be comforted I guess."

"So the pain connects you?" Ryouta frowned at this thought. _He _shouldn't ever cause her pain again.

"I think it's deeper than that. It's like I feel his emotions, that's how I know it a boy; I can just sense through his emotions…it's weird I know but it's like no female is capable of that much hate and anger. He also has no memory of his past like me. Maybe we knew each other, but we wouldn't know since we can't remember our pasts. Maybe that is how we are connected…But I think he is fine now. The pain is almost gone, I guess he just had a sudden outburst." She released herself from Ayato's arm and walk to the very edge of the forest which lead right into the village of Konoha, their new home. She smiled and turned to her brothers.

"Are you ready sis?" Ayato had his goofy smile spread across his face. Ryouta crossed his arms and had smaller smile on his face.

"I was born ready for this day!" Aiko giggled before turning to take off into the village, heading for the school where she would learn about her team. The brothers didn't follow her but walked together through the town.

"She's excited as ever. I hope she really is ok." Ryouta walked by a stand selling fruits, stopping to examine them. Ayato had his hands behind his head, weaved through his hair.

"You kidding? She'll be fine, she isn't a little girl anymore. Aiko can handle more than we know. Think about it…the way she just handled that outburst." Ayato picked up an apple, glancing at it to make sure it was to his standards.

"Don't talk about the outburst. I hate it. I hate him…" Ayato turned his eyes to the ground at his brother's words.

"You know we can't hate him…when Aiko gets her memories back, after you release the seal, she can-"

"I don't think releasing the seal is such a good idea anymore. She would only remember all the pain and suffering we went through before we got to this village." Ryouta bought a few different kinds of fruit before heading back in the direction of the forest. Ayato placed the money into the salesman hand before taking off after his brother.

"…brother, you don't want to release her memories because of him, right?" Ryouta stopped, gripping the bag with the fruit in it tightly.

"Yes, that is a reason. HE is the reason for everything we have gone through. I blame him. Yet I can't blame her even though it is half Aiko's fault. But she was young and naïve at the time so she didn't know the consequences of her actions. But he is still a bloodthirsty monster who sent us away from our real home. I can't forgive him, even if Aiko still loves him, I can't forgive him. But with her memories away and him so far away, we wouldn't have to worry about it. I will only tell her what I think she should know. What do you have to say to this, Ayato?" They had reach the tree lines and stopped so Ayato could answer his brother.

"I'm conflicted, Ryouta. She should have her memories I believe but I do agree that if you didn't release them, we wouldn't have to worry about her falling in love with him again. She would be safer if she remained the way she is now. But…part of me feels like she deserves to know about her past. Ryouta, what are the chances of her and him meeting again? Honestly, for all we know he could die today. The outburst was pretty bad so he must have been in some bad pain. Ryouta, please, just consider giving her memories back. She would remember more than just him, she would remember her mother. Her real family; she would have at least something more than she has now. So please, for her, not me, think about giving her memories back to her. It is the only right thing to do…don't you think brother?" Ryouta pondered on the thought before nodding.

"I will consider it because what you say makes sense." Ayato nodded as well before smiling.

"Good…I know you have a good heart brother."

Sand whipped around the Sand Village as a certain ninja was causing a commotion again. This was the fifth assassin this week and he was growing tired of his fathers' slaves coming after him. He clenched his head as the demon talked to him, whispering for him to kill more, have more blood surrounding them. Gaara, the third child of the Kazekage, born with a demon, never to love, lost in his own village, cradled his head as the words became louder in his head. Gaara growled out like an animal and used his sand to attack the already dead body. He felt a presence behind him and turned quickly, as would a frightened animal would do. There stood his father, glaring down at him.

"He was a good ninja, unlike the demon that you are. But I am impressed, you are strong. The perfect weapon for this village." The Kazekage walked around his son as they glared each other down. Gaara kept one hand on the ground and one gripping his hair. He didn't know how to act around his father, the very man that tried to kill him countless times.

"What is it you want father?"

"For you to suffer…you took her away from me. No, from your siblings as well. You are more than just a monster, you are a demon. A blood crazed demon!" A blur appeared behind the Kazekage and threw a kunai at Gaara. Of course his sand protected him but he didn't expect the words that were coming out of his father's mouth. Sure, he was used to being attacked physically but verbally? The blur turned out to be a ninja, probably ready to kill him too. He threw more kunais at Gaara, trying to get through his defense.

"Die you monster!" He screamed at him as he charged at him with a kunai. Gaara stood, frowning at his enemy before sending a wall of sand at him, crushing his bones and drawing out a large amount of his blood.

"See…nothing but a monster. She hated you…she would probably wish you were never alive! She hated you! HATED YOU!" The Kazekage was lost in his emotions, crying out words that would evoke his son to kill him. But rather the boy's eyes widen and he clutched his heart. The demon screamed and roared for him to kill his father, end his suffering and let him devour the man. Gaara screamed as the earth around him shook with his pain. He felt a twinge suddenly. His head snapped up to the sky as he knew it was…the connection. The only life line he had. His heart ached and his body felt heavy as his knees collided with the roof of the building. The sand and earth continued to move around him; his father had taken a few steps back and jump to the building across from his son.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gaara screamed out for all to hear. The people of the village feared him and would always run in the other direction. He felt the connection vibrate; he knew she felt the pain, he could feel her pain. He caused her pain again and it made him feel bad but he didn't know why. The demon wouldn't tell him what it was or who the connection was with but he said that Gaara would know when he saw her. But Gaara knew he would never see her again…he was a monster like everyone said. He gripped his hair as his head rested on his knees, tears forming from the pain in his heart. Why does she do this to me, he thought, what did I do to deserve so much pain! Being a demon is enough! Why do the gods hate me? Gaara felt something different this time; calmness. On the other side, she was sending him comforting waves of calmness. He could almost see her smile as he began to breath normally again. The demon even quieted down. He grumbled a few incoherent words and told Gaara to kill someone for him, preferable a young woman. He always liked the blood of a young woman the most. But Gaara was calming down. He touched his kanji marking on his forehead, feeling the relief there the most.

"Gaara? Are you ok?" He turned his head to see Temari, his sister. He kept his emotionless face and nodded once. She smiled then brushed off the dust that had collected on her outfit.

"Leave me alone, Temari. I wish to be alone." Temari knew her brother hated company but she wished he would just accepted her for once.

"Oh…ok Gaara. Just be home in time for dinner ok?" He didn't answer, keeping his head down, thinking. She sighed before taking of in the direction of their home. Gaara placed his head in his hand, growing deep in thought but one thing kept popping up. He laid down and stared up at the blue sky.

"Who are you…?"

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**


End file.
